Our story
by MaangaFreak
Summary: Lucy is new in town. One day in the rain a creepy man try to drag her away but a boy named Natsu saves her. These two will share a story that they later tell each other through letters. Sorry, I suck at summaries -.-'
1. Two people meet in the rain

**Here comes a new story from me, this time it's a NaLu story, Yay!**

**I got this idea with the letters cause I thought it would be fun.**

**Yeah, yeah, I know Natsu for sure would never write like this but I guess he's a bit of a OC then, sorry 'bout that -.-'**

**FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA, AND NOT ME**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Two people meet in the rain**

* * *

_This is our story. Our story about you and me. It's our explanation to each other why it all happened. I want you to write down how you saw some of these things, and I hope you do that. It start that day I thought was the worst day in history, do you remember? I written this down so you and everyone else could see why I started to love you and how and I hope you will do the same. Well, let's begin now with that day that it rained so much and we met each other._

**_ Lucy_**

* * *

**Lucys POV**

I'm so stupid! I forgot my umbrella at home and I lost the way to my own house! I guess I could blame it on that I'm new here in Magnolia but even so I should now where my own house is! I stand inside the cafe and hesitate to go away from it because of all the rain that is pouring down. I take a deep breath and open the door. I start to walk that direction I think my house is and it doesn't take long time before I'm soaking wet.

"At-choo!" I sneeze. Great, now I've caught a cold too. Could this day get any worse?

"Hello my Lovely lady, Do you want to come with me and meet my friends?" A stranger gets to me and start to talk to me. He's pretty creepy.

"No thanks" I say quickly and try to walk away from the man but he grabs my wrist.

"Don't be silly! You'll like them!" The man says as he's starting to drag me away.

"No, Let me go! Somebody! Help me!" I shout as my tears start to roll down over my cheeks. The man start to look annoyed.

"Stop shouting, girl and just come with me!" The man says and he sound anxious. I let out a loudly sob.

"Let the girl go" I hear a new voice saying. Through my tear filled eyes I see a pink haired teenage boy stand there. He's glaring at the man. He must be the same age as me or one year older or younger. He is.. handsome

"Why would I?" The first stranger says with a smirk on his lips.

"Cause you don't want to get hurt" the pink haired boy answer him. The man that tried to drag me away laughs.

"You hurt me? Haha, never!" The man laughs and hit the pink haired boy in his stomach so he falls back. "Ah, that felt good! Come with me now my lovely lady" Now my days are counted. I appreciate the boys courage to stand up to the man but he wasn't good enough. I sob again.

"I'm not done yet, if you think so" I turn around and there the pink haired boy stand as nothing happened. He hits the man right in the face so fast that I don't hear anything. A loud crack, the mans nose probably broke and he let go of me. The pink haired boy grab my hand and drag me closer to him. I blush.

"Can you leave her alone now?" He ask as he glares at the man.

"For now, But don't think this is the end my leader is gonna crush you when we get to you, pink haired boy" The man says as he runs away. When the man is far away the pink haired boy let go of me.

"You okay?" He ask me.

"I'm fine, thanks for saving me" I say with a smile.

"Whatever, who are you anyways?" The boy ask me. I raise my eyebrows. So this person even though he don't know who I am, well I'm grateful either way

"My name is Lucy Heartphilia, I'm new in town" I say with a quick bow.

"Aha, Luigi.." The boy start but I interrupt him.

"It's **LUCY,** not Luigi!" I say a bit angry

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways my name is Natsu Dragneel" The introduce himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you then, Natsu and thanks again for saving me" I say with a smile

"yeah, yeah, your welcome" Natsu says with a grin. "Should I follow you home so no more weirdos try to drag you away again?" Natsu ask me with a smirk. I feel my cheeks turn slight pink.

"Yeah, that would be lovely and.." I pause. "I'm kind of.. lost"

"Are you serious? You don't know where your house is?" Natsu laughs. I feel my blush gets deeper

"It isn't funny!" I shout as I madly blush.

"Okay, okay, so where do you live?" Natsu ask me as he chuckle a little bit

"Fairy way 11" I answer him as I think that Natsu is very annoying

"Seriously?" Natsu says as his eyes gets wider.

"Yup" I say.

"What coincidence that I live at Fairy way 10 then" Natsu says. I look up. So it's him!

"So you're the lazy teenage boy that was to busy doing something that he couldn't even say hi to his new neighbor?" I ask him. Natsu chuckle.

"Well I am, if you are the good mannered teenage girl that goes visit her neighbors and take up some of their precious time" Natsu counter.

"Well, I guess I am" I say.

"wonderful" Natsu replies. I glare at him but he just chuckle. The rest of the way we walk in silence. When we get to our houses we stare at each other for some seconds and then we go in to our houses. What a jerk, I think to myself as soon as I get inside. But I must admit he's a handsome jerk.

* * *

**Next day -**

***Beep beep*** my clock radio sounds. I yawn as I get up from bed and put on my uniform. After that I put up my hair as usual , just a side ponytail. I look in the mirror. I look the same as ever. Same old, boring me. Some people say that I'm good looking and I hear some boys say things like: "Dude, who's that hot chick?"

I don't really like that. And I don't even understand them. I look once again in the mirror and take a deep breath as I leave my room and house to go to my new school Fairy tail academy.

* * *

When I get to the school I start to search for the teachers lounge. I find it just a few minutes after I've started to look for it. I knock at the door. The door opens by a women with long blue hair. She doesn't look very happy.

"Yes? Is it something important, I was actually talking to my boyfriend" She says as she gives me a glare that says that she want me to go away

"Ehm.. Sorry to disturb you then but I search for the headmasters office. I'm new here" I say trying. The blue haired women sighs.

"The second door to left" The women says.

"Okay, thank.." The women slams the door right in my face. "..you" I sigh and go to the door that she said and knocked. A beautiful white haired women opens the door.

"Yes?" She says with a smile.

"Ah, hi! I'm the new student" I say, hoping that this women won't slam the door in my face too.

"Okay, come with me then" The white haired women says as I follow her, relived that she didn't slam the door in my face like the other one.

"You can sit here when you wait" The women says as she points at a brown sofa. I nod and sit down in the sofa.

"I'm sorry you have to wait, but there is a problem student in the room for the moment. The headmaster can probably talk to you just in a few minutes" The white haired women says. "My name is Mirajane Strauss anyways. You can call me Mira if you like to" The white haired women introduce herself. I nod in understanding. Just then, the door opens and a familiar fellow get kicked out from the room.

"...And try act like a normal person for once, will you?" A voice from the room says, probably the headmaster.

"Hey! I did what I thought was right, Old man!" This pink haired fellow says. Natsu stands up. He looks around and when he see me he start talking to me.

"Oh, hey Lucy! Are you starting here?" Natsu ask me.

"Do you see any other schools around here?" I say coldly. I'm still annoyed on this guy.

"You two know each other?" Mirajane ask us as she looks from Natsu to me.

"He's my neighbor" I answer her quickly.

"Yeah, and yesterday some guy tried to drag Lucy away so I punched him in the face. His nose broke. Oh, right he hit me too" Natsu explains further.

"Oh my! But Lucy you can go in now" Mirajane says to me.

"Okay, thank you for the help" I say as I go into the headmasters office

* * *

"So you're the new student, huh? Another hottie!" I hear a voice say. I look around but I don't see anyone. I wrinkle my forehead in confusion.

"Down here!" The voice says. I look down as the voice say and I see a very,very short old man.

"Welcome to Fairy tail Academy, Lucy! I'm the headmaster and my name is Makarov" The old man says.

"Thank you" I say with a bow towards the headmaster. "Witch class am I in?"

"Let me see.." Makarov says as he looks at some papers at his desk. "Here you are! Lucy Heartphilia, transfer to class 2A. Your home room teacher is Happy"

"Okay, thank you for the information" I say as I leave the room.

"You're welcome" Makarov says after me

* * *

_I think this is both a good and a bad idea. You know that I don't like writing that much but I also want you to know what you wanted me to know. This will be exciting. Right now I will only write about your first day before you got in to the class room, okay?_

_**Natsu**_

* * *

**Natsus POV**

I'm early. Me, Natsu Dragneel is early to a lesson. That's like the first time in the worlds history.

"Hey flame head! You're early? That was unexpected" Gray – or something like Ice brain or stripper that I prefer to call him – ask me.

"That's actually none of your buisness, Ice brain" I reply him and we start some kind of glaring contest. Today it's my win

"Guys, try not to fight today" Lissanna - my childhood friend – says to us.

"And why?" Gray and I say in unison witch result that we start to glare at each other again.

"Because we get a new student today" Levy answer our question even though she's still reading. New student? Maybe it's Lucy!

"Yeah, we don't want her to get a bad first impression of us, do we?" Lissanna says.

"A girl, hope she is hot!" Loki says with a dreamy face. I think of Lucy. If it's her than he probably would think she's hot. I don't really like that thought.. Wait what are you thinking? I shake my head and get back to reality

"So try to don't fight, 'kay?" Lissanna says to me and Gray with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah" Gray murmured and I just nod in silent. Right then the door opens and our teacher Happy gets in to the classroom.

"Okay class, sit down" He says as he looks at his papers. "Gray, put some clothes on"

"What are you talking about? I have my-" He interrupts himself as usual. "Where are my clothes?" He shouts as he runs out from the room.

"**KYAA!**" I hear a yell from outside. Probably the new girl – so it's maybe Lucy – that saw the almost naked Gray.

"Well anyways, we have a new student today, and could you please at least try to act like a normal class, okay?" Happy says. I hear some say "Sure!" and some "Yes, Happy" or something like that. I just nod like a few others. Happy turn towards the door

"You can come in now!" He says to door. The door opens and as I thought the new student is Lucy. She looks very nervous.

"Hi Lucy!" I shout before I can stop myself. Lucy looks around a bit then she sees me and she look a bit annoyed. But I can't help notice her slight pink cheeks.

"Hi.." She answer me. "Well, my name is Lucy Heartphilia, It's a pleasure to meet you all" She introduce herself. She bow quickly.

"Okay Lucy, you can sit next to Natsu because it seems like you two know each other" Happy says and Lucy sighs heavily as she start to walk towards the empty chair beside me.

* * *

_Hey Natsu, how come you don't like writing? You're good at it. No, I don't lie. But you don't write so much, that's booooring. I want you too know I felt after I got placed beside you in the classroom. I remembered you said that I looked very annoyed, right? And how I talked Gray and a few more when you where sleeping.._

_**Lucy**_

* * *

**Lucys POV**

Great! Just Great! Everything is perfect! If you wonder I am sarcastic. It's the opposite. The jerk is in my class! And even better than that I have to sit next to him.

"Natsu, can you show Lucy around after the lesson?" The teacher Happy ask Natsu. I want to protest but I don't.

"Sure" Natsu answer him. Right now I really want to hit him, so hard that he start to cry. And no, I'm probably not that strong but let me dream! I try to concentrate at what Happy says, but I must admit it's pretty boring. I look to see what Natsu's doing. And believe it or not, he is actually sleeping! The black haired guy – the one I saw almost naked - in front of us turn around.

"Don't worry about this idiot, He is always sleeping at all lesson" He says with a smile.

"I'm not worrying about this jerk, I want him to disappear" I complain. The guy chuckle.

"Me too, but you can't always get what you want. I'm Gray Fullbuster by the way and I'm sorry about before" Gray introduce himself to me.

"I'm Lucy, but you already know that" I say with a smile. Gray returns my smile. Right then I get a ball of paper in my head. I wrinkle my forehead as I look around in the room. In the bench beside Gray a girl with blue hair and blue eyes stare at me with a lot of hatred in her eyes. I swallow loudly and unfold the paper ball.

"you're from now on Juvias love rival. Don't talk so much with Gray-sama!" I murmur when I read up the lap.

"Who's Juvia?" I ask Gray. Gray seem surprised.

"Oh, Juvia is the one over here" He says as he point at the blue haired women who's dark aura is almost gone.

"Gray-sama said my name!" She says happily. Okay, she was a bit weird. One the bench beside me another blue haired girl sits. She's reading. The chair beside her is empty.

"Hi, what are you reading?" I ask her. She looks up from the book.

"Hi, I'm reading 'Over the rainbow'. It's my favorite book" The girl says. My eyes get wider.

"That's my favorite book too!" I say. The girl look at me with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" She ask me.

"Aha" I say with a smile. The girl return my smile.

"I'm Levy McGarden, and you're Lucy right?" The girl that's named Levy introduce herself.

"Yup" I reply her.

"Do you mind if I call you Lu-chan?" She ask me.

"Of course not, then do you mind if I call you Levy-chan" I ask her

"Not at all" Levy says with a smile and then return to her book. Levy was nice. I look at the clock. The lesson ends in 10 minutes. I guess I can try to listen to what Happy says this 10 minutes.

* * *

_You say that I write little? You wrote almost as much as I did! But whatever, do you remember the tour around school. Well I remember it pretty well. Espacielly when we walked past the cafeteria..._

_**Natsu**_

* * *

**Natsus POV**

"..and here are our cafeteria. You know the place when you eat" I say to Lucy as we walk by the our schools cafeteria.

"I'm not stupid, Natsu! I know that you're supposed to eat in a cafeteria" Lucy says as she send a glare towards me. I chuckle.

"Just teasing you, Luce" I chuckle.

"My name is LUCY! Not Luce or Luigi!" She says angrily. She nearly shouts.

"Relax, Luce" I say. "It's just a nic-" I interrupt myself cause a dark aura is suddenly flowing out from her. Ops.. I guess she's a little angry at me. Lucy glares at me with a glare that could kill. She takes on step closer to me as I swallow loudly.

"Don't.. EVER.. tell.. me.. what.. to.. DO"Lucy says. After that she hit me in the stomach and it actually hurt. To think that she was that strong.

"Understand?" She ask me staring in to my eyes. Her eyes are full of hatred.

"H-hai" I say stuttering

"Good" She says with a determinate nod. "Could we continue? I wanna get away from you as fast as possible!"

"O-of course" I answer her, still stuttering a bit. Oh god! This girl was like Erza number 2!

* * *

**So the first chapter of**_ Our story_** is done**

**I haven't really thought about the next chapter, but I have some few ideas**

**Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of **_Our Story_

**More Nalu will come, just so you know**


	2. Dinner together

**Hi, it's me again with a new chapter**

**Before you can read the chapter I would like to thank GoldenRoseTanya**

** for helping me come up about what this chapter would be about**

**Thank you, you really we're big help :)**

**So enjoy this chapter of **_Our story_

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

* * *

_you really thought I was like Erza? That's a bit hilarious! Talking about Erza, remember when I met her for the first time? She was well.. very Erza_

_**Lucy**_

* * *

It's been 1 week since my first day here at Fairy Tail Academy and a made a lot of friends actually. Mostly those in the class like Levy, Cana – that women seems to love to drink, Lissanna and I actually is friend with Juvia too those times when she thinks I'm her love rival. I'm friend with many of the guys too but they're a bit weirder. Take Gray for an example; He's a great guy and so but after you talked to him for 5 minutes his clothes suddenly is gone. Another one I have a problem with is Loki. That guy try to flirt with me **EVERY SINGLE MINUTE**! He's almost as annoying as Natsu! If we now talk about Natsu Dragneel so does it seems like he has more bad sides than good.

"Lu-chan, do you wanna eat with us?" I hear Levy say and her voice bring me back to reality. I blink a several times and turn around to see Levy stand there together with Cana and Lissanna.

"Sure" I said as I quickly take my things and followed the group of three as they start walking towards the cafeteria

* * *

The food for the day is meat balls, and yes I'm serious. I grab my food last of us four witch that means that Levy and the rest already have choosed a table when I was done. I pray that they haven't placed themselves on the same table as Natsu. Because he eats so much, and fast.. I look around after them.

"Lucy, over here!" Lissanna shouted to me and waved. No! They sit on the same table as Natsu **AND** Gray **AND** Loki. Oh God! I walk towards them and I notice a red haired girl. She can't be in our year cause she looks older. I sit down between Natsu and Lissanna cause it's sadly the only empty space around the table.

"Hello Lucy, My name is Erza Scarlet. I'm the student council President here at FTA" The red haired girl introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Erza" I said with a smile towards her. Erza return my smile. I was just about to start eating when **SOMETHING** hit me in the eye. That something fall down and I see that it's meat ball. I automatically turn Natsus way.

"Seriously, Natsu! Try to e-" I interrupted myself as I felt a dark aura from my left side. I turned that way and see Erza with like this glowing dark aura. Natsu had stopped eating and he was trembling.

"Natsu Dragneel! Eat like normal person" Erza said with a very angry voice.

"H-hai" Natsu answered her as he look at Erza with a very scared face.

"Good, and how is your and Grays friendship?" Erza asked. Friendship? Those two hated each other! Gray swallowed loudly as he looked at Erza with a face that was very alike Natsus.

"We-we're the b-best friends" Gray said with a false voice.

"Aye" Natsu said. His mouth was filled with food witch made his voice sound funny.

"Great, I have to go now, It was nice to meet you, Lucy" Erza said as she looked at her clock and walked away from our table.

"How come Those two morons are so afraid of Erza?" I asked Lissanna cause I knew she knew both Natsu – especially him – and Gray since a long time ago.

"Hey!" The both said and Lissanna giggled.

"Well, Erza is very strong, She has beaten Natsu and Gray a lots of times when they fight or of some other reason" Lissanna answered me.

"Aha, She was a bit.. scary" I confessed.

"I think everyone thinks that when they see her like that, but she's a nice person, right?" Lissanna said as she looked around the table. Everyone except Gray and Natsu nod.

"And she's very beautiful, but not as beautiful as you, Lucy" Loki said to me.

"Please stop, saying that kinds of things! It really freaks me out!" I almost shouted to Loki and leaved him speechless as I left the table.

* * *

_Haha, yeah it was funny when you yelled at Loki! He deserved it – and I'm honest. The part before that.. Well I actually don't know what to say about it.. Anyways, that day it was that day when mom invited you and Mrs. Heartphilia for dinner at us.. Here's how I got to know about it_

_**Natsu**_

* * *

"I'M HOME" I yelled as soon as I got inside. Mom looked out from the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" She asked me. I glared at her for calling me Sweetie. I wasn't 5, I'm 16!

"First, don't call me Sweetie it make me feel like a 5 year old, and second my day have been good" I answered her as I hanged up my things. "And third, what are you cocking?"

"I'm doing some potato right now, and your dad will make some steak when he get home. Lucy and Layla Heartphilia are gonna eat dinner with us. I invited them" My mom answered.

"Oka-" I interrupted myself as I realized what my mother just said. Lucy is coming here. Lucy is coming to my house to eat dinner with my family. Oh god! Hope she don't kill me! I sigh as I started to walk towards the living room to watch some TV.

"Oh and Sweetie?" Mom said after me. With a heavily sigh I turn around.

"What?" I asked her.

"This time, you will come down and be a little social towards them, okay" Mom said to me.

"Yeah, yeah" I replied her as I waved away the issue. "Let's just hope Luce don't kill me" That last part I murmured when I got into the living room.

"Who's Luce, Nii-san?" I heard a voice from our sofa. I turned that way and saw my little sister Wendy sat there. She looks a bit confused

"No one" I answered her as I sat down beside her in the sofa. The TV show she was looking on was bad, if you asked me. It was about some couple that had been apart from each for a long time and now found each other again, Yay... I grabbed the remote control and changed to something better. For the time being the best was some wrestling

"Nii-san!" Wendy said to me with a frown.

"What? It was bad!" I defended myself.

"But I watched that!" Wendy protested. "And I was here first!" I sighed. Arguing with Wendy like this was normal but I was too tired for that right now, so I gave up. I stood up and threw her the control as she catched it perfectly

"Here, I do.. something else" I said as start to walk towards my room at the second floor.

* * *

When I was there I threw myself at the bed. Okay, think, Natsu, think. If Luce come here then she probably wants too check out your room OR your parents may force you to show her your room. Reason 2, is probably more likely cause Luce seems mad at me for some reason. I actually have no idea why though. What did I do wrong? I saved her from this creepy man and all I get is a person that gets annoyed every time I'm closer to her than about 2 meters. Well, in some way I will endure this evening, Even though it may be an looooooooong evening.

* * *

_You wrote shorter than me again! My turn now to describe the same thing but at my place, you know_

_**Lucy**_

* * *

"Mom? Are you home?" I said as soon as I got inside.

"I'm in the living room, sweetheart" I heard moms voice from yeah, the living room. I hanged away my clothes and walked towards the living room. Mom sat in the sofa and watched some love film about these two people that loved each other, but they had parted long time ago and now they found each other again. Pretty romantic if you ask me.

"How was your day?" She asked me as I sat down in the sofa to watch the movie for while with her.

"It was fine, except that **SOMEONE** threw a meat ball in my eye" I answered my moms question.

"Oh, that was bad to hear, sweetie, but you're fine aren't you?" My mom asked me and she looked a bit worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it didn't hurt that much though" I replied her. "I go up now, I have some home work to do"

"Okay, but sweetheart, just so you know we're going to have dinner with the Dragneels in about.." Mom looked at her watch. "Two hours" I blinked a several times.

"Excuse me, mom but can you take that one more time?" I asked her slowly.

"I said that we're going over to the Dragneels to have dinner together with them in about two hours" Mom said. I repeated the sentence in my head.'We're going over to the Dragneels to have dinner together with them'! This can't be true!

"Okay, thank you" I replied my mom as I quickly ran up to my room.

* * *

My life is now officially OVER. O-V-E-R. I have to eat together with Natsu AGAIN. Okay, right know this is the worst day in my life. I lied down on my bed and took some deep breath too make up my mind. I could actually try to give Natsu a chance. Why was I actually mad at him for? Well, I guess I can try it.. And now that I made up my mind I have to take a shower and change my clothes. What could go wrong really?

* * *

_You still yell at me for writing short when you write shorter! That isn't fair, you know? And now I will describe the evening.. _

_**Natsu**_

* * *

The bell rang but I did no intend to opening it even though everyone else was busy doing something except me. If no one opened they may be going away, at least that was plan.

"Natsu, get the door" My mom yelled at me.

"Why not ask Wendy to do it? She's just sitting watching those Love films all time" I replied.

"Natsu, The door NOW" My mom yelled at me again. I sighed as I walked towards the door to let Luce and her mom in. Luce didn't exactly look mad when I opened the door but she looked slight annoyed even though it looked like she wanted hide that. Weird.

"Hello Luce, Mrs. Heartphilia, come in" I said with a voice that even I heard sounded a bit fake. Apparently Luce heard that too cause her eyes got smaller but her mothers eyes on the other hand got wider.

"You two know each other" Mrs. Heartphilia asked us as she looked from Luce to me and back to Luce.

"A bit" Luce answered her mothers question.

"We're in the same class" I explained further as I got a glare from Luce but the glare disappeared almost the same second she started it. Again, weird. The both womens got in.

"You must be Natsu then?" Mrs. Heartphilia said to me. I nodded. Had she heard about me from Lucy?

"Your mom has talked much about you" Layla ended. I felt that I was a bit disappointed but of course I didn't show that.

"Ehum.. okay, Mom is in the kitchen" I said to her and Mrs. Heartphilia nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for the information" She said as she walked towards the kitchen and leaved just me and Lucy.

"Hi.." I said and awaited a glare but it didn't come. Instead of that she smiled. A unsure small little smile, but it still was a smile. I didn't even notice that I gave her a big grin

"Hi" She said with a soft voice. I was chocked by this soft tone. Why was she so suddenly nice to me? Once again, weird. I scanned her to see what she looked like. She wore a pink top and a pair of light blue jeans. I must admit that she looked pretty hot. You saw all her good curves.

"Yo-you look nice" I took courage to say to her. I saw a slight blush at her cheeks.

"The same to you" She answered me. Another small smile.

"Ah, thanks" I replied her.

"where is Wendy-chan?" She asked me.

"She's watching some crappy love film in the living room" I answered her as I shrugged my shoulders. I saw an glance of the "old" Luce but as the glare it disappeared almost at the same time as she started it.

"I don't think they're crappy" Was the only thing she said before she walked to the living room. I heard her start talking to Wendy, probably about the movie. I sighed as I also went in to them even though they where watching something bad. Well, any movie was better than nothing, at least that's what I think

* * *

"So you and Lucy are in the same class, Why haven't you told us that?" My mom asked me when we sat around table and eat. I had my mouth full with food, so you didn't really hear what I said.

"Wout gevor gave ot" I answered him.

"The translate, please" My dad said. I swallowed my food.

"It never came up" I translated my sentence.

"Well, Lucy haven't said anything either" Mrs. Heartphilia said as she wrinkled her wrinkled her forehead.

"Well, It never really came up" Lucy replied her mom as she shrugged her shoulders. The parents leaved us alone after that. Well, at least until the meal was over. Wendy had already

"Natsu, why don't you show Lucy your room" My mom said to me. I stared at her like she was crazy. This girl almost wanted to kill me earlier today and now she was nice to me. Luce was a weirdo, a real weirdo.

"Yeah, why not?" Mrs. Heartphilia asked me as she looked from Luce to me and back to Luce again. I sighed as I admitted myself defeated.

"Sure, let's go then, Luce" I said as I winked towards her. She stood up.

"Thanks for the meal" She said with a quick bow towards my parents.

"Your welcome" My mom answered her with a smile as we both leaved the table.

* * *

"So this is my room" I said when we got inside. Lucy looked around like something was wrong. She looked confused so I wrinkled my forehead.

"Something wrong?" I asked her. Luce winced by my question, like she wasn't prepared for my question.

"Ah.. actually nothing, but this room is a lot more clean then I thought it would be" Luce replied me with a apologetic laugh.

"Hey!" I said with played horror. Luce giggled. I liked her voice, well when she wasn't yelling at me.

"Can I sit down?" Luce asked as she pointed at my bed.

"Ehum.. sure" I said to her. Luce sat down on my bed.

"Can I sit beside you?" I asked. Luces eyes got wider. But she nodded. She looked a bit unsure. "Why where you so mad at me?" I took the courage to ask her the question that I wanted to know all week.

"I..I don't know" She answered me as she looked down at her feet.

"I have actually wondered that all week. I saved you life – well almost – and you're mad at me for that?" I said to her. Luce looked a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that, I don't really think that I knew how to react" Luce explained. She blushed. I leaned closer to her.

"React to what?" I whispered in her ear. She looked me in the eyes.

"To you, I guess" She said. I was speechless. What did that supposed to mean? Did Luce like me. Our faces was so close to each other that our noses touched each other. I leaned even closer like I was about to kiss her. Wait, I was? But.. it felt so right. Our lips was just about to touch each others when the door opened.

"Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee, it's ti-" Wendy interrupted herself when she was seeing what we we're doing. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing" Luce and I said in unison. I sneaked at Luces face. She was madly blushing.

"Well, It's dessert now, If you want some" Wendy said with a giggle as she leaved the door. Luce and I where quiet for some seconds.

"We should.." She started.

"Yeah, Let's go" I full filled her sentence as she stood up and walked out. Oh my god! Did that just happen? Was I and Luce just about to kiss? This was weird, very weird. But I liked it... could this day get any stranger?

* * *

**Hope you liked the second chapter of **_Our story_**.**

**Much NaLu on the end, right x)**

**I just had to someone interrupt them, and then Wendy got that part**

**In the next chapter you will see how Lucy thinks about this hole situation**


	3. What the HELL happened?

**Hi, it's me again :)**

**I'm back with the third chapter of Our story**

**Hope you enjoy reading it :)**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

* * *

**3. What the HELL happened?**

* * *

_Yeah, That evening I felt something too, but here is my thoughts about it that night_

_**Lucy**_

* * *

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? Natsu was just about to KISS me. Oh my god! I'm nice to him for an hour and he tries to kiss me. I haven't even had my first kiss yet, and I definitely don't want Natsu take to take it from me. But I must admit that I – deep breath – actually liked the idea a bit. Once more, OH MY GOD! I starting to fall for NATSU! Natsu has more bad sides than good, at least that's what I thought earlier today. But some of his good sides are that he's cute.. handsome.. muscular.. sexy.. Wait a minute.. did I just think that Natsu was SEXY? I seriously don't feel good.

"Lucy-nee, what where you and Natsu-nii doing?" Wendys voice brought me back to reality. I blinked a several time as I looked at the twelve year old girl beside me. I felt that I blush.

"Nothing" I answered her quickly. I glanced at her and I could see that my "nothing" didn't convince her at all but she didn't ask again.

"There you are! Are my son coming too?" Grandine – Natsu and Wendys mom - said to me and Wendy when we got back the table there the three adults already sat.

"He's coming" I answered her and Grandine nodded relived in understanding as she walked towards the kitchen, probably to get the dessert. I sat down beside my mom. Right then Natsu got down.

"Why didn't you come with the girls?" Igneel – Natsu and Wendys dad – asked him.

"You know, had some.. stuff to do" Natsu answered him as I saw he glanced at me. I looked away, pretending that I saw something interesting in the window.

"Aha, but let's talk 'bout that later, Right now I want to eat" Igneel replied his son. Grandine laughed and came in with two cakes. She placed them both on the table.

"Dig in!" She said as she sat down at the place beside her husband.

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY - _

I woke up in the morning by this dream about that Natsu was trying to kiss me and I actually wanted it. Oh, right.. that wasn't a dream. I sighed as I put up my hair in my regular side pony tail and put on my uniform. I went down to eat breakfast.

"Slept well?" My mom asked me when I got into the kitchen. She drank a cup of coffee.

"Yes" I answered her as I brought out the cheese from the fridge.

"I forgot to ask you yesterday, but how did you think the dinner at Dragneels where?" My mom asked me. I took a bit of bread and put butter on it.

"It was.. good" I answered my mom. My mom wrinkled her forehead when she heard the tone in my voice. The tone that I used when I didn't want to talk about something.

"What happened between you and that Natsu?" My mom asked me. I felt a slight blush at my cheeks.

"Nothing" I answered her quickly. Maybe a bit too quickly...

"Lucy, tell your mother" Mom said with a smirk at her lips as she walked towards me.

"Never" I said with a laugh as I took my sandwich and run towards the door.

"You will tell me sooner or later" My mom yelled after me.

"You wish!" I yelled back as I opened the door and ran out from my house.

* * *

I didn't watch where I was running so ran in to someone. Both of us tripped witch resulted that I lied over this fellow.

"Ouch!" This familiar voice said. "Always have to make a big entrance, huh?" I looked at the face of the person I made trip. As expected it was Natsu. Quick as hell I moved from my position on top of him.

"Sorry" I said and turned around to walk towards school but Natsu grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, when we now are here both, we could walk together, right?" He said to me. Right after he said it he started to blush and let go of my wrist. I blushed too.

"O-okay" I answered him.

"Cool" Natsu murmured, but as you can see I heard him. We walked in silence towards school. When we almost there I took the courage to speak to him.

"What lesson do we have first?" I asked him and Natsu looked at me like I was sick or something.

"You're asking me?" He said. I nodded.

"Yes" I answered his question with a quick nod.

"I thought you where smarter than that" Natsu said with a sigh.

"I'm smarter than you!" I protest.

"Not if you ask me a question like that" Natsu said as he grinned at me. I seriously felt insulted.

"I happen to have forgotten, and who else can I ask right now?" I replied him as I felt a strong feeling of annoyance towards the pink haired teenager beside me.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess you're right" Natsu replied me as he shrugged his shoulders. No 'calm down, Luce' or something else like that? Was he trying to be nice to me. If he's trying then I guess I should be doing that too...

* * *

_Do you want to know how I felt about your clumsiness? Well, even if you don't want to know I will tell you_

_**Natsu**_

* * *

That almost kiss with Luce had give my brain a lot too work with. I usually don't think so much. I act before thinking, I've always done. I had done that yesterday too. I was walking in front of Lucy and her moms house. Right then Lucy opened the door to their house and ran out.

"You wish!" She yelled to someone in the house – probably her mom. She didn't watch where she was running so she run straight into me – it resulted that both me and Lucy felled backwards, with me under.

"Ouch" I said as I rubbed the back of my head that had hit the ground. "Always have to make a big entrance, huh?" When she heard my voice she looked at my face and after that she moved away from me, quick as hell.

"Sorry" She said as she turned around to walk towards the school. I grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, when we now are here both, we could walk together, right?" I said to her. Right after I've grabbed her wrist I started to blush and let go almost as fast as I took it. Luce blushed to. She was so cute when she blushed.

"O-okay" She answered me.

"Cool" I murmured. I don't know if she even heard me saying that. We walked in silence towards the school. When we were almost there she asked me an unexpected question.

"What lesson do we have first?" She asked me. I looked at her like she was sick or something like that. She's asking me that?

"You're asking me?" I asked her, only to be sure.

"Yes" Luce answered me with a nod.

"I thought you where smarter than that" I said with a playful sigh, even though Luce may not heard that tone.

"I'm smarter than you!" She protest. Cute...

"Not if you ask me a question like that" I countered. I could help but grin at her, witch I did.

"I happen to have forgotten, and who else can I ask right now?" She replied me quickly. She was starting to look a bit annoyed. I've learned of my mistakes – I'm not lying – and knew that I wasn't good to say something like 'calm down, Luce' so I kept that to myself

"Yeah, yeah, I guess you're right" I just replied her as I shrugged my shoulders. Hmm.. because she was nice towards me yesterday than I guess I can be nice to her too, even though that never been a problem for me

* * *

The first lesson turned out to be cooking class with Mirajane, Lissannas big sister and also the old mans secretary. Luce and I walked together to the class, even though we were quiet most of the time. When we came to class we split up. Luce went to talk to Levy and a few others. I placed myself on one of the chairs while I was staring at her. It's weird, yeah I know

"Why did you came together with Lucy?" Some one asked. I looked up to see a furious Loki.

"We just happen to meet each other on the way" I answered him. Right now I just was too tired to answer to Lokis all question. Just because he's extra interested in Luce doesn't mean that I want to listen to that. Maybe I li- Natsu Dragneel, what did you just try to think?! My brain is quiet messed up right now. Damn!

"Did pinky walk Lucy to school?" I heard the annoying voice of Gray. I sighed.

"It's actually none of your buisness, Ice block" I answered him.

"You want to fight, flame brain?!" He said with a annoyed tone in his voice. I stood up

"Bring it, you won't even give me one scratch!" I said Angrily. We were just about to hit each other when Lucy came and hit us both in the head.

"Stop fighting, morons!" She said to us as she walked back to Levy and the other girls. I rubbed the spot that she had hit and the ice block beside me did the same. Right then Mira got into the classroom.

"Okay, class! Let's start!" She said with a smile as she clapped her hands.

* * *

_You really thought that much about me? Aww, how cute! Well, let's skip the cooking lesson with Mira and gymnastics with Elfman. This next part will take place in the cafeteria again.._

**_Lucy_**

* * *

I ate lunch with Lissanna, Levy and Cana like yesterday. I was last this day too. So once again I would have to find myself sitting on the same table as they choose. The strange thing is that I'm not hoping not sit with Natsu. I actually want it! Oh god, My brain is confused right now. All I can think about is Natsu! I must be sick. I sighed as I got back to reality. I looked around after my friends. Just like yesterday they were sitting together with Loki, Gray and Natsu. I took a deep breath as I walked towards them. Today it was two empty chairs. One between Levy and Loki and the other one between Natsu and Cana. I quickly sat down between Cana and Natsu. The other stared at me, even Natsu stopped eating for a while.

"What? I don't want to sit beside the pervert!" I explained as I shrugged me shoulders.

"I don't care if you call me pervert, I will always love you either way!" Loki said to me.

"Shut. Up" I said as I gave him and deadly glare and start to eat. Then SOMETHING hit me in the eye AGAIN. This time a potato instead of a meatball.

"Oh, sorry Luce" Natsu said to me. He looked a bit scared to see how I would react to it. I took a deep breath.

"It's okay" I answered him. All the other others starred at us.

"Did something happened between you and Pinky?" Gray asked us. I blushed. I glanced at Natsu to see that he also blushed.

"No" Natsu and I said in unison. I started to eat again. I glanced at the other to see that they exchanged looks that said that they knew that our answer were false...

* * *

**So now I'm down with another chapter **

**Hope you enjoyed reading the third chapter of** _Our story_

**Sorry that it's shorter than the other two, I didn't have any good ideas -.-'**

**The next thing I will publish is the sixth chapter of**_ Fairy girl Melody_**, don't miss that!**

**I'm almost done with it :)**


	4. Who will invite who?

_Chapter 4 – Who will invite who?_

**xXx**

**Here's the next chapter of Our story**

**First of all, I want to thank those of you who has reviewed my story. It really means a lot for me. Sorry that I don't answer them :( **

**Second is that I've only planned to write 3 more chapter until this story is done. I'm sorry about if anyone would like to have it a bit longer**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA**

**Enjoy :)**

**xXx**

_I remember that pretty well. Ice block and the pervert was bugging me about it like one or two weeks. Very annoying I must say. Well whatever, I wan't to travel 1 month forward in time, to you-know-what.._

_**Natsu**_

**xXx**

It's October. The 15th if I have to precise. I came by myself to school. Usually Luce and me walk together to school but today she was going with someone else of her face. Not that I care though... Anyways when I got to school that day it was a big crowd with all sorts of people. I saw the stripper so I grabbed his arm and he turned to me.

"Hey stripper, what's happening?" I asked him.

"A dance is coming up" He answered me as he shrugged his shoulders. A dance? Like in a **REAL** dance with dance. I can't dance! Another problem is that you're supposed to bring dates to dances. Should I ask.. **NO**, Don't think like that, Natsu Dragneel! You don't like Lucy, you don't! I'm so confused about this hole situation with Luce. I actually have no idea what's going on in my brain when I meet her, talk to her or something easy like that. I also blush more when I'm around her I've realized.

"Could you let me go now, Flame breath?" Ice block said. He made me come back to reality. I let go of his arm and walked towards my locker. This will be a hard week!

**xXx**

The first lesson of the day history with Carla. The lesson is very boring so I was thinking about sleeping through it, but my neighbor wouldn't let me do it. In neighbor I mean Luce. We still haven't changed or seats so me and Luce still sit next to each other. It's usually not a problem but today I felt like avoiding her so it was a problem for me today.

"Did you hear about the dance?" Luce asked me whispering.

"Mh-mm" I answered her.

"It's gonna be so fun!" She whispered. I looked at her. She seemed very excited about it.

"Sure" I answered her as I lied my head to rest on the desk.

"Why do you sound so negative?" She asked me as she frowned and wrinkled her forehead.

"I'm not negative!" I countered.

"Yes, you are" Luce said to me. I sighed.

"I just don't like dancing, okay?" I answered her as I turned away from her. "People who dance are just dumb!"

"Jerk" I heard her murmur. I probably shouldn't said that last part but it just slipped out from my mouth. I sighed again as I focused my attention on the lesson. That resulted that I felled asleep as usual.

**xXx**

_Ah, the day we got to know about the dance. I actually thought that you were avoiding me that day. I was right, I see now. Here comes my view on our little conversation on the history lesson and how I got to know about the dance._

_**Lucy**_

**xXx**

"Lucy! One of your friends are here!" I heard mom yell to me from below.

"I'm coming!" I answered her, also yelling. I ran down the stairs. Mom stood and talked to my best friend Levy.

"Ah, ready to go, Lu-chan?" She asked me when she saw me go towards them. I quickly put on my shoes.

"I am now" I answered her. Mom gave me a quick hug.

"Take care, Sweetheart" She said.

"I will" I answered her as I walked out from our house.

"Lu-chan do you know there's a dance coming up in about week?" Levy asked me. My eyes got wider.

"Are you serious?" I said.

"Yes" Levy said while nodding.

"How exiting!" I said happily. I've always loved to dance. It's so fun, and people say that I'm good at it to.

"Do you have someone special in mind to ask?" Levy asked me. I stopped.

"Ask to what?" I said while wrinkling my forehead.

"To the dance, silly!" Levy said with a giggle. Ask someone to dance? The one that pops into my brain when she says this should not be named because anyone who heard or read it would be utterly surprised and confused. Or in the worst case, think that I'm mentally sick or something. Because the name that pops into my brain is Natsu Dragneel.

"Lu-chan? Hello?" Levy waved her hands in front of my face and that brought me back to reality.

"Um.. yes?" I said.

"Will you answer my question?" Levy said with a smirk on her lips. I hawked loudly and felt that my cheeks color changed from skin color to a very dark red color.

"No one particular" I answered her and started to walk again.

"Eh, Lu-chan, you can tell me!" Levy said. She was clearly a bit disappointed.

"You would think I'm mad" I answered her. That answered seemed to make her even more curious.

"No, I wouldn't!" She said. "I promise!" I take a deep breath and think about it for a while. Should I tell her or not?

"okay, but promise not to laugh, humiliate me or something like that" I start. Levy nodded in understatement. "And you can't tell anyone, plus this is just the name the popped into my head when you said I should ask someone so I might even ask this person" Levy nodded once more and I took a deep breath.

"The one I would like to go with is.." I pause. Levy looks at me with big, curious eyes. "..Natsu" I whispered that last part.

"You want to go with him?" She asked.

"Maybe" I murmured while blushing madly.

"So you got a crush on Natsu, huh?" Levy said while smirking.

"Maybe" I murmured again. "But let's leave my love life. What about yourself, Levy-chan?" Now it's Levys time to blush.

"N-no one" She stuttered. Who's the one that stealed this bookworms heart?

"Come on, Levy-chan! I told you and now it's your time. Otherwise it's not fair!" I said to her. Levy looked at her feet. She said something I didn't hear.

"Huh? I didn't hear you, say it again" I said. Now I'm very curious.

"It's Gajeel" She said again. Gajeel? Does she really mean that scary metal freak in the class next to us?

"I just wonder, are we thinking about the same Gajeel? Gajeel Redfox?" I asked her.

"Yes, Gajeel Redfox" Levy murmured.

"You like a punk like him, huh?" I said smirking.

"Lu-chan!" She said while she blushed. I started to run away towards school. Levy was right behind me.

**xXx**

Our class first lesson was history with Carla. History is one of my favorite subjects and I would listened to the teacher if I wasn't busy thinking about if I should or should not ask Natsu to go with me to the dance.

"Did you hear about the dance?" I asked him. This was my compromise with my self. Like you see I don't asked him directly about him and me going together.

"Mh-mm" Natsu answered me

"It's gonna be so fun!" I said. I probably sounded very excited, but I was.

"Sure" Natsu said as he rested his head at his desk. He didn't exactly sound so happy about so I asked him about it:

"Why do you sound so negative?" I asked him. I wrinkled my forehead and frowned.

"I'm not negative!" He answered. He sounded a bit annoyed if you ask me.

"Yes, you are" I countered. Natsu sighed

"I just don't like dancing, okay?" He said. He turned his head away from me. "People who dance are just dumb!"

"Jerk" I murmured. I'm positive he heard me. Natsu seems to have this super hearing. I'm sure that he didn't even realize that he just called me dumb. My changes of going with him to the dance are at zero now. I guess I have to find someone else to go with. I look around in the classroom. The only one I can think of that wants to go with me is Loki and I won't absolutely **NOT **go with him. I sigh as I start concentrate at the lesson

**xXx**

_My turn to describe lunch and remember that **I DIDN'T** accidentally throw some food at you that day. I actually sat so long away from you as possibly, even though we sat on the same table..._

_**Natsu**_

**xXx**

Today we – Me, Ice brain and the pervert – are slower then the girls. Maybe because of Gajeel. He suddenly wanted to eat lunch with us. Weird.. Anyways, so me, Ice brain, The pervert and that metal freak walked towards the cafeteria. We when got there the girls – Lissanna, Cana, Levy and Lucy – already sat there. Lissanna waved at us. I seated myself as far away from Luce as possibly. She didn't seem to care, good! I decided that I should avoid her until this stupid dance thing was over. The other seemed surprised about this.

"Did something happened between my princess and you again?" Loki asked me.

"Nope" I answered him as I started to eat

**xXx**

_Geez Natsu, can't you take this serious? I must admit that that really sucked. That wasn't the hole lunch at all. My turn again I guess, I will describe the lunch too cause I'm much better at it!_

_**Lucy**_

**xXx**

For the first time since I started at this school we – Lissanna, Cana, Levy and me – actually came to cafeteria before the boys. That implied that we got to choose table! And for me that always was last of us, implied that I got to choose seat and Just don't seat myself somewhere – almost all the times beside Natsu. Wonderful! And no, I'm not sarcastic this time.

"Do you have any one to bring to the dance?" Cana asked us all.

"Nope" I answered.

"No" Lissanna said

"A no here to" Levy said. Cana sighed.

"You girls are seriously to slow" She said.

"The poster came up today, remember?" Lissanna said. "How about yourself, got a date yet?"

"Of course I do" Cana said while acting like she was offended by Lissannas question.

"Who?" Me and Levy asked in unison.

"A guy named Laxus, He's like three years older than us" Cana said while she shrugged her shoulders.

"So he has already graduated?" Levy asked. Cana had no time to answer that question cause Lissanna just waved to the boys to come to our table. A strange thing was that Gajeel was with them. Hmm.. Maybe this metal freak like our cute bookworm back, I thought. Why would he want to sit with our group if that wasn't the case? I looked at Levy. Her cheeks had turned slight pink and it looked like she was searching for help at me. The boys seated themselves at our table. I noticed that Natsu seated himself as far away as possible from me. The other seemed pretty surprised about that fact. I pretended not to care and that seemed to make them even more surprised. I heard Loki ask Natsu about it. Their conversation was like this:

"Did something happened between my princess and you again?" He asked. God, He's so damn annoying. I really wanted to punch him in his stomach like I did with Natsu that first day at school. I also wanted to yell '**DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS, IT PISS ME OFF**!' but I didn't do it. Mostly cause I wanted to hear Natsus answer.

"Nope" was Natsus answer at his question and he started to eat. Great, so this guy was just avoiding me. How nice! Anyways, I tried to focus my attention on Levy and Gajeel. They sat next to each other and it seemed like they were trying to not look at each other but I saw them glance at each other. I must admit at first when I heard Levy liked Gajeel I thought that it was quite disgusting but I just realized that they were very cute together – well, if you can call Gajeel cute witch I don't believe. Anyways, both of them blushed. Not much but they did. Those would make a cute could – I hope.

"So do you guys have a date yet?" Cana asked they guys the same question as she asked us.

"Nope, I won't go" Natsu answered

"I have one" Gray said while shrugging his shoulders.

"I hoped my princess would ask me" Loki said as he looked at me. I looked away.

"I don't" Gajeel said.

"Okay then I have questions: 1. Natsu, why won't you go? 2. Gray, who's your date? 3. Is there someone you would like to go with, Gajeel?" Cana smirked. Then she turned to Natsu and waited for him to answer the question for him.

"I don't dance" Natsu said easily.

"Why?" Cana said.

"I can't and don't want to" Natsu answered that question. Cana didn't ask him more. She turned to Gray.

"Who's your date?" She asked him. This would exciting.

"Juvia" Gray answered.

"Seriously?" Lissanna said. Gray nodded.

"So you finally realized your feelings for her" Cana said while clapping her hands.

"What?" Gray protested. He blushed. "I don't like Juvia!"

"Juvia will be glad" I said with a smile.

"Yup" Levy said. Cana nodded as she turned towards Gajeel.

"You have anyone you would like to bring to the dance?" Cana asked. Gajeel blushed and didn't answer.

"Answer, Metal freak" Natsu said.

"Shut up! Someone okay?" Gajeel said, or almost yelled actually. I noticed that Levy thought this was interesting – even though it looked like she was trying to hide it.

"What someone?" Cana asked. Gajeel murmured something that all of us except for one couldn't hear. This **SOMEONE** started to laugh, like Gajeels answer was the funniest in the hole world.

"Are you serious, metal punk?" Natsu said between the laugh attacks. "You want to bring her? You two are as different as a car and book!" Gajeel glared at Natsu. His glare seemed full of hatred for the pink haired fellow. He blushed too.

"Shut up!" Gajeel said and with that he leaved the table. All the others were very confused about what just happened.

"Who was it?`" Lissanna asked. I listened for Natsus answer but he just continued to laugh.

"He Hahaha.. said that.. haha.. wanted to.. hahaha... bring.. Haha.. **LEVY**!" Natsu said. I turned to Levy who was madly blushing by now.

"I have to go" She murmured. With that she also leaved the table.

"Moron" I murmured so low that I knew only Natsu would hear me. I leaved the table to follow Levy. The others seemed utterly confused.

**xXx**

_Hey! I am serious! I just don't like that... part... Anyways, do you remember when we walked home together after school that day? Well I do.._

_**Natsu**_

**xXx**

"Hey Luce, have I done something wrong or what?" I asked – I almost yelled it - Luce as I walked a bit behind her. She didn't answer me so I walked closer to her.

"why won't you tell me what I've done wrong?" I asked her.

"You're too stupid to understand" She answered me as she looked away from me.

"At least give me one change" I protested. Lucy stopped and placed herself right before me. She looked me in the eyes. Her brown eyes looked furious but there were something more there. Sadness?

"As I just said, You wouldn't understand me!" She said as she started to walk again.

"Luce!" I said as I grabbed her wrist. "Why won't you tell me? Maybe I could solve the problem!" Luce snorted.

"You solve it?" She said with a laugh. The laugh sounded fake.

"I'm serious" I said. Lucy sighed.

"Okay, it's like this: I have this.. friend. Her school is having a dance soon. She has one special person she wants to invite but it doesn't seem like he don't want that. When she tried to talk to him about it he said he didn't like dancing. Plus that he called her dumb – indirectly. How do you think you can solve that problem?" Luce said. So was she angry for her friends sake? How weird that her friend had a dance at the same time as we do. I thought about my answer for her question.

"Well, I will search after this boy and see why he don't like dancing" I said while I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't think that will solve it. You see, my friend aren't even brave enough to ask him directly" Lucy said as she looked away.

"What a weirdo" I said as I put my hands in my pockets. Lucy turned to me with a smile. The smile looked very sad.

"Yeah, she's really weird" She started. "But you must understand that my friends crush isn't that smart either and doesn't make it any easier"

"He must be a real jerk" I said. Lucy laughed. This sounded sad too. What was up with Luce and all this sadness today?

"Oh, he is! But he has some good sides" Lucy said with another sad smile and stopped. I hadn't even noticed that we already were in front of our houses.

"You want to do something?" I asked her. Luce shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm gonna call my friend and see if she has solved it yet" Lucy said as she walked towards her door.

"Give my regards that I hope that the problem will be solved to her" I said. Lucy turned around and smiled at me again. The smile was still sad. I didn't like it all.

"I will" She answered me as she opened her door. "She will be happy"

**xXx**

**Chapter 4 is done!**

**Oh Natsu, you seriously are the dumbest!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter of **_Our Story _**:)**


	5. The dance

**Chapter five is here!**

**A/N: As usual I want to thank those of you who have been reviewing my stories. You aren't that many but it means a lot to me anyway :)**

**I have some bad new and that is that I've decided to take away my Jerza story with the name **_The student president and the delinquent_**. I have no idea what to write at it so that's why. I may do a one shot with almost the same base**

**Well, back to this story, it's finally time for the dance our dear friends at FTA have been looking forward to so much**

**As Lucy explains here under the dance has 5 parts and 3 of them will be in this chapter **

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

**Enjoy :)**

**xxx**

_Let's skip that week. It was just a regular week. Let's jump right to the dance. I've parted that night in 5 parts. Here comes the first part that I call 'me arriving to the dance'..._

_**Lucy**_

**xxx**

I look in the mirror for the last time before I would leave my house. I didn't have my regular pony tail, I had let my hair out instead. I sighed heavily. Lissanna said that she could walk with me to the dance and I said yes to that request. She didn't have date either. I look in the mirror at my clothes. I have the pink dress I bought this week with some help from Levy, Lissanna, Cana and – very unexpected – Juvia. The dress was pretty short and had some sort of White flower on the left side. I liked the dress very much and the other said that I fit in it.

"Lucy, your friends is here!" Mom yelled from below.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I took one last look in the mirror. I looked good, at least that's what I hoped for. I took a deep breath as I walked down to meet up with my mom and Lissanna, but Lissanna seemed to have a little a surprise with her. I walked down from my stairs and noticed that it wasn't just mom and Lissanna down there. There was this very, very familiar fellow that I didn't wanted to talk with. I let you guess who it was. I will give you three options and here they are: 1. Levy 2. Loki and 3. Natsu. For those of you who thought it was option number 1 or 2 I must sadly say that you're wrong – well, not if you thought it was option number 2. Of course it's Natsu. But what is he doing here? And with Lissanna too?

"Hi Lucy! Guess what? Natsu volunteered as my date!" Lissanna said while giving me a happy smile. Natsu grinned at me.

"Yo Luce" He said.

"How nice" I said with a smile. The smile was fake, I hope they didn't notice that. Actually I didn't like it all! I hated it! Wasn't it Natsu that wasn't going to dance at all?

"Should we go?" Lissanna asked the both of us. I simply nodded. If I were to say something I probably would start crying.

"Yeah, let's go" Natsu said and with that the tree of us left my house.

"Have fun now!" My mom yelled after us.

"Of course" Lissanna yelled back.

"Yeah, It will be fun" Natsu said.

"Yes" I said. Another fake smile. Oh god, I've looked forward to this dance since I heard about it and right now it feels like all that is ruined. Well, let's try to avoid this couple for the rest of the evening then!

**xxx**

I was thinking of an excuse to be with them as little as possible. I would say it to them when we got there.

"Hey Lucy, want to hang with us?" Lissanna asked me when we got into to schools gym there the dance were. I quickly shook my head.

"I can't, I promised.. Levy to find her right after I got here" I said. This was my lie to avoid the couple. I had a couple more excuses if they were asking me again.

"'kay, see you later then" Lissanna said with another smile. I answered the smile.

"Okay" I answered her as I walked away from this couple that I didn't like at all. I searched after Levy in this big crowd of people but I didn't see her. I sighed and leaned against the wall. I look at Lissanna and Natsu. They looked happy together and that hurts me a lot. Of course I want Lissanna to be happy too but can't she be that with someone else?

"Yo Lucy, Aren't you gonna dance?" I heard someone say. I turned my face against the voice and saw Gray and Juvia.

"Oh, hi Gray, Juvia" I said. "Nah, don't think so. I don't feel like it"

"And why? You've been so exited for this hole dance thing" Gray said as he wrinkled his forehead. A short laugh escape from my mouth.

"I guess so, but I will probably dance later" I answered him as I gave him a quick smile. Gray grin at me. Juvia on the other hand send me an evil glare.

"So you are after Gray-sama! Juvia will not accept this" Juvia said and with that she dragged away Gray from me. Gray sighed as he waved goodbye to me. I waved back. Once again I search for Levy and like the last time I don't see her. Then someone place himself right in front of me. He opens his mouth to say something and I can't believe that he said it.

"Do you wanna dance?"

**xxx**

_I guess you want me to explain the same things but from my view, Isn't that right Luce? Okay so here comes this scenes from my view I will just add one scene..._

_**Natsu**_

**xxx**

I look at the watch for the third time. Should I or shouldn't I? I have no idea what she will do if I tell her! I take a deep breath and pick up my phone. Will she think I'm mad? No, they're friends she will think it's okay. I hold my breath as I dial her number. I heard a few signals before she answered the phone.

"Yes?" She said.

"Um.. It's me Natsu" I start. "I kind of need your help with something Lissanna"

"Okay, I'll come over" She said as she hung up. I take a deep breath an pray that Lissanna would help me.

**xxx**

"Natsu, One of your friends is here!" Mom yelled to me from below. I rush down the stairs.

"Great Lissanna, come with me!" I said as I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to my room.

"Okay Natsu, what important thing do you need my help with?" She asked me as we entered my room. I hawk loud.

"Well you see, I want help this person but don't know what to do and I also kind of like this person" I said

"Is this person Lucy?" Lissanna said with a smirk.

"Wha-? No! It's her friend! The one that need help I mean" I said.

"'kay, but the person you like is Lucy right? Don't den it!" Lissanna said.

"Yes, the person I like is Luce" I murmured while I blushed. Lissanna giggled but the n became a little more serious.

"Okay, explain to me" Lissanna said while she sat down at one chair I had in my room.

"Well, her friend had a dance this week and she asked someone and he called her dumb" I explained shortly.

"Natsu, did you ever called Lucy dumb last week?" Lissanna asked.

"I did, when she asked if I knew about the dance" I said. Lissanna sighed.

"You really are an idiot!" Lissanna said.

"What have I done now?" I said with a frown. I also wrinkled my forehead.

"Don't you understand? Lucy don't have a friend! She was talking about herself!" Lissanna explained to me. I stood there dumbfounded.

"What?!" I said. This was unexpected.

"And that guy she wanted to go with is probably you" Lissanna said. I was speechless. Lucy liked me too?

"Ar-are you serious?" I asked just to be sure. Lissanna nodded. I sat down on my bed.

"What should I do?" I said.

"Well, let's make little Lucy a bit jealous" Lissanna said with a giggle.

**xxx**

Make Lucy jealous? I didn't really understand what she meant when she said it but a little bit later me and Lissanna stood outside Lucys house. Lissannas plan to make Lucy jealous wasn't good at all because it seemed like it included me going to the dance. Horrible! But even so, here I stand outside Lucys house dressed in black pants, a white shirt and a red tie.

"And your idea is..?" I asked. I had this feeling of something not so good will happen.

"You will see" Lissanna said to me with a smirk. I sighed as Lissanna knocked at the door. Lucys mom opened the door.

"Hi Lissanna, Natsu" Lucys mom said with a smile. "Are you two here to get Lucy?"

"Yup, Mrs. Heartphilia" Lissanna said and I just nodded. I wondered what kind of dress Lucy would wear. Since Lucys favorite color is pink I thought it would be in that color at least.

"Lucy, your friends is here!" Lucys mom yelled.

"I'm coming!" I heard Lucy yell back to her. After that she came down. I was right. Her dress was pink and she looked absolutely stunning in it. She was beautiful. She seemed surprised to see me.

"Hi Lucy! Guess what? Natsu volunteered as my date!" Lissanna said with a happy smile. So that was her plane! I grinned at Lucy cause I had no other idea what to do.

"Yo Luce" I said. It kind of came naturally before I could stop it.

"How nice" Lucy said with a smile. It was fake. I know it.

"should we go?" Lissanna asked the both of us. Lucy nodded easily. She looked.. sad. Maybe that about Lucy liking me was true.

"Yeah, let's go " I said. I wanted get this over with as soon as possible. With my last sentence the three of us left Luces house

"Have fun now!" Lucys mom yelled after us.

"Of course" Lissanna yelled back.

"Yeah, it will be fun" I said. It was meant for Luce.

"Yes" Lucy said. She showed me another one of her fake smiles. I really hated that smile. She looked so sad when she faked her smile.

**xxx**

Our houses are pretty close to the school so we got there pretty fast. The dance is being hold in the schools gym.

"Hey Lucy, want to hang with us?" Lissanna asked Lucy when we got there. Luce quickly shook her head.

"I can't, I promised.. Levy to find here right after I got here" Lucy answered Lissannas question. That was obviously a lie. It was probably an excuse so she didn't have hang with the two of us. I think Lissanna figured that out too.

"'kay, see you later then" Lissanna said with another smile towards Luce. Lucy smiled at her too. This smile didn't seem fake.

"Okay" Lucy answered her and then she walked away. She seemed to look for someone. Maybe she really mean she would meet up with Levy..?

"That girl really like you" Lissanna suddenly said to me and her voice brought me back to reality. I hadn't noticed that I had stared at Lucy.

"You sure?" I said while wrinkling my forehead and looked at Luce again. Lissanna nodded.

"Positive" Lissanna said. Lissanna followed my gaze and giggled. "And you on the other hand seem crazy about her!" I blushed.

"I'm not!" I protested.

"You are!" Lissanna said with a smile. "You know that you can't escape now, right?" I turned away from Lucy that just a moment ago got accompanied by Ice block and his stalker girl that he was going with here to look at Lissanna. I didn't really understand what she meant by that.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while I wrinkled my forehead in confusion.

"You have to ask her to dance with you, silly!" Lissanna said with a giggle.

"No! Anything but that!" I protested. I didn't want to hurt Lucy because of my horrible dance skills.

"You have to!" Lissanna said. She said it like I had no choise.

"But I can't dance! I will stamp at Lucys feet!" I said.

"Just try to not move that much then" Lissanna said while she shrugged her shoulders. Lissanna sighed and looked over at Lucy, the stripper and the stripper date's for the evening.

"Do it when Gray leaves her alone" Lissanna said.

"But-" I started but Lissanna interrupted me.

"No buts, just do it" She said. I looked at Lucy and her company. She talked a bit longer with Ice brain but then Ice brains date dragged him away from her.

"Do it now!" Lissanna said and pushed me towards Lucys direction. I took a deep breath and walked until I stood right in front of her. She looked up at me. I swallowed.

"Do you wanna dance?"

**xxx**

_Good, you understood what I wanted you to do. Now we have come to the second part of this evening that I call 'our dance'..._

_**Lucy**_

**xxx**

What did he just say? Did.. did he just ask me to dance with him? I can't believe it! He can't like me back, right..?

"Ar-aren't you gonna dance with Lissanna?" I asked him. Natsu shook his head.

"She wanted to dance with someone else" Natsu answered my question while he shrugged his shoulders.. He didn't look sad or something like that cause someone else had stolen his date. Weird..

"So you wanted to dance with me instead?" I said. Natsu looked around in the room. It seemed like he searched for some support.

"Mhmm, yeah" Natsu finally said. So he wasn't lying. I sighed.

"I guess I can dance one dance with you" I said with a small smile on my lips.

"Great! I just have to warn you that I may stamp at your feet a few times" Natsu said with a grin. I laughed.

"'kay" I said. Natsu grabbed my wrist and dragged me out to dance floor. The song that was playing right now was _I will always love you_ with _Withney Houston_. Natsu placed his arms around my waist and I placed my hands around his neck. We moved to the music and not long after we started to dance Natsu stomp at my left foot.

"Ouch! Natsu" I said accusative. Natsu just grinned at me.

"I warned you didn't I?" He said with a quick chuckle. I frowned.

"So it's **MY** fault **YOU** stomp at **MY** foot?" I said as I wrinkled my forehead. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and continued chuckling.

"Well that's one way of seeing it" He said.

"Humph" I snorted as I looked around in the room, avoiding looking at Natsus face. The chorus started and I suddenly have this strong feeling that I wanted to look in Natsus eyes, so I did. Natsus onyx eyes met mine and we had eye contact. I don't really know what happened after that. It's almost like this deep fog. Natsu and me moved closer to each other. We still had eye contact. We were by now so close to each other that the tip of our noses touched each other. It was like the time had stopped or like me and Natsu moved to another dimension. It was only me and Natsu, that was the only thing that matter. Natsu leaned even closer to me and his lips touched mine. His lips was so much softer than I thought they would be. I ended the kiss quickly. I looked at the surprised and confused Natsu and ran away.

**xxx**

_My turn again! Luce, why do you always complain that I write short when you write almost as short? Anyways here comes the part you call 'our dance' from my view.._

_**Natsu**_

**xxx**

I actually said it! I can't believe it! Way to go, Natsu! I wonder what she will answer. I look at Luce. She looks a bit surprised and confused about my question.

"Ar-aren't you gonna dance with Lissanna?" She asked me. I shook my head. Time to lie a bit!

"She wanted to dance with someone else" I answered her question as I shrugged my shoulders easily.

"So you wanted to dance with me instead?" Luce said. What should I answer? I looked around in the room for some support from Lissanna. When I found here she just held her thumb up to show that it would be fine. I turned to lucy again.

"Mhmm, yeah" I said. Lucy sighed.

"I guess I can dance one dance with you" Luce said. She gave me a small smile.

"Great! But I have to warn you that I may stamp at your feet a few times" I said with a grin. Lucy laughed. I loved that laugh!

"'kay" She said. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the dance floor. It was a ballad that was playing right now. It just started when we entered the floor. I think the name has something to do with the words 'love you'. Anyways, I placed my hand around Lucys waist and she placed her hand around my neck. We started to move to the music and it didn't take long time before I stomp at Luces feet. Her left foot if I have to precise.

"Ouch! Natsu!" She said as she looked at me with an accusative tone in her voice. I grinned her

"I warned you, didn't I?" I said with a quick chuckle. Lucy frowned. Cute...

"So it's MY fault that YOU stomp at MY foot?" Lucy said as she wrinkled her forehead. I just kept chuckling as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well that's one way of seeing it" I said.

"Humph" Lucy snorted as she looked around the room. It seemed like she was trying to avoid looking at me. I sighed, but I don't think she heard that. The chourus started and suddenly Lucy looked me in the eyes. I did the same with her and we now had eye contact. You ever had this feeling of the that this is the perfect moment? Well, this was my perfect moment. The rest of the world didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was me and Luce. I think we instinctive moved closer to each other. I didn't really knew what I was doing. It was like I was trapped in some kind of trance. I suddenly leaned closer to Luce and we were by now so close that the tip of our noses touched each other. I leaned even more closer to her and my lips touched hers. God, I'm kissing her! Me, Natsu Dragneel is kissing Lucy Heartphilia and I love it! Suddenly Lucy ended the kiss. Why? I was surprised by this and a bit confused too. She looked at me for a second and after that she ran away

**xxx**

_Yeah, yeah don't complain at me now! Part three has an easy name: 'me running away' and it doesn't take long time at all until we come to the forth part..._

_**Lucy**_

**xxx**

I ran as fast as I could. I had no idea what to do after Natsu kissed me so it resulted that I ran away. From him, all my friends and the dance. I had to think for some time. I stop running and breath fast. It's hard to run in this dress. I look around after some place where I could sit down. I see a park bench and walk towards it. I sit down and lean towards the back of it. Okay, so what should I do now? Should I go back? Should I confess to Natsu? I sighed. Then I rememebered that I have phone in my shoe. I pick it up and dial Levys number. I figured out she would be the right person to talk with about this. I hear a few signals before she picks up the phone.

"It Levy" I heard her say.

"Um.. It's Lucy" I said.

"Lu-chan?" She said. She seemed surprised about this.

"Yes" I answered her.

"It doesn't sound like you are at dance, what happened?" She asked me. I take a deep breath.

"Well you see.. I came to the dance with Lissanna and her date" I started.

"Lissanna had a date?! Who?" Levy said. I sighed.

"Natsu" I said.

"Seriously?!" Levy said. I nodded but then I remember that she couldn't see me nod.

"Mhmm, but that wasn't it. Do you let me explain the rest now?" I asked her.

"Sure" Levy said. I took one more deep breath.

"So I leave Lissanna and Natsu and place myself against the wall. Gray and Juvia com and talk to me and then they leave me alone. After that Natsu came to me and asked if we could dance" I said. Levy interrupted me again.

"Natsu asked you to dance with him?" Levy said. "Way to go , girl"

"Levy-chan, let me explain everything!" I said a bit annoyed.

"Okay, Lu-chan" Levy said.

"Well, I said yes and we danced. After we danced half the song that was playing we... we.. kissed" I ended.

"Oh, Lu-chan i'm so happy for your sake!" Levy said happily. "But why aren't you with Natsu then?"

"Cause I ran away" I answered her.

"And why?" Levy asked me. Before I can answer the question someone put a hand over my mouth. This person breath heavily and laugh. A very dark laugh if you ask me. I shiver as I heard his familiar voice.

"Finally found you, lovely lady!"

**xxx**

**Can you guess who this person is? **

**You get the answer in the next chapter**

**I get you a clue if you don't remember; This person appears in chapter 1**

**Much NaLu right? Do you like it?**

**Hope you enjoyed reading the fifth chapter of** _Our story_


	6. The return of the creepy man

**The final chapter is here, sorry for the late update -.-'**

**A/N: Before the final chapter start I have some few announcement to make:**

**First of all, I want to – as usual – thank those of you out there who reviewed my stories. It really means a lot for me. Sorry I don't answer them :(**

**Second is that as you can see this is the last chapter of Our story. I'm sorry if some of you wanted to have it a bit longer. But right now I'm thinking of writing a new NaLu story. What do you think about that? I won't tell what it is about though :P**

**third and last is that my holiday is over now witch means that I won't get so much time to write new chapters. On the holiday I could publish like 3 a week and now I will try to publish 1 a week – but I won't promise anything**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

**Well that was all I had to say, So here's comes the chapter**

**Enjoy :)**

**xxx**

_oh right, I almost forgot about that dude. But before you describe that I have to describe the part you called 'me running away'. Well it's 'Luce ran away' for me..._

_**Natsu**_

**xxx**

She ran away. She. Ran. Away. I kissed her and she ran away. Have you understand that yet? I must say I was dumbfounded. Speechless. I just stood there and let the girl I loved run away from without doing anything – like yell at her to come back or run after her. But why did she run away? Am I really a so bad kisser?

"Yo flame brain, what's up?" I heard Grays familiar voice said. I sighed as I looked at Gray and his date Juvia who stood right behind him and hold his left arm in protective grip.

"Nothing" I answered him as I once again turned to look in the direction Luce went.

"Hello? Stingy eyes, are you there?" Gray waved his hand in front of my face. Once again I turned in his direction.

"Can't you leave me alone? I don't wanna fight with you!" I said as I glared at him. Gray wrinkled his forehead.

"There must be something wrong with you, flame breath. You don't wanna fight?" Gray said. He laughed. He must have thought that my answer was hilarious. Okay, I guess he was right. I always wanted to fight. I sighed and didn't answer the question. Gray finally stopped laughing and looked at me from tip to toe. He sighed Heavily.

"okay, man, just tell me" He said. I was surprised that he didn't say something dumb to me. I wrinkled my forehead. Maybe I should tell him...

"Okay, Ice block" I started as I glared at him. "I danced with Luce and then she ran away" This wasn't actually a lie. I just skipped the kissing part.

"but why did she run away?" Gray asked me. Juvia looked at me from tip to toe.

"Juvia thinks Lucy ran away because Natsu kissed her" Juvia said. I blushed and pretended that I saw something interesting on the other side of the room.

"Is that true?" Gray asked me. I hesitated to tell him that it was true but after some few seconds of dilemma with myself I slowly nodded. Gray burst into laughter.

"It isn't funny!" I almost yelled as I glared at him but Gray just continued to laugh.

"Yes.. Haha.. yes, it.. haha.. is!" Gray said between the laughter.

Right then Levy came running towards our little group followed by Gajeel. Levy looked really worried about something. She stopped right beside me.

"Natsu, I think something happened to Lu-chan!"

**xxx**

_So you talked with Gray about that? That was unexpected. Okay, now we only have to more parts left. I named this part 'the return of the creepy man'..._

_**Lucy**_

**xxx**

I didn't know what to do. I was scared. Very, very scared. Who could save me now? I was all alone.

In the middle of all this fear I dropped my cell phone. The man took away his hand from my mouth and placed himself in front of me instead.

"This time, it don't seem like your prince is here to save you" The man said as he laughed again. I took me some few seconds to understand that he meant Natsu. I opened my mouth to say something – like 'Natsu, will sure come' or 'I don't believe you!' - but when I remembered what I had done I shut it.

There was no chance that Natsu would run after me now. I had left him on the dance floor after he kissed me. Do you know any guy that would run after a girl like that.

"Let's play a little fun game, you and I" The man started. He whispered it in my ear and it made me shiver once again.

"W -what game?" I said. You almost didn't hear anything but the man heard me cause he answered my question.

"Well, if your 'boyfriend' isn't here after.. let's see.. 15 minutes you let me do anything to you" The man said with a smirk. I wrinkled my forehead.

"He.. he isn't my boyfriend" I protested lame.

"He isn't? After that kiss I thought so" The man said. I just stared at him. I didn't know what to say. How could he know that Natsu had kissed me.

"I see you don't understand, but let me explain" The man started with a short chuckle. "I have spied on you, or one of my friends has" I didn't take long time before I figured out who the spy was.

"The spy is Loki, isn't he" I mumbled. The man happily clapped his hands.

"Great, lady! You noticed! And how..?" The man asked me with a smile.

"Because he is as perverted as you are" I answered him. The mans smile disappeared directly.

"Okay, young lady! My patience is almost gone now, so don't try me!" The man started. "If you do, I will not wait until your boyfriend comes" He looks at his watch. "11 minutes left" He mumbled. I look around to search for someone that will help me. But I don't see anyone. I guess almost everybody are at home by this time.

Right then I start to sob hysterically. The tears I've hold back is now flowing out from my eyes. I actually have no idea why I cry, I just... felt like it, do you understand? I continue cry and do that for some – precious – minutes. I try to think of a reason why, but my head is just like a blur.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" I said to the man when the tears has almost stopped roll down over my cheeks.

"Because" The man started. "I want to have an revenge at your little friend. His name is Natsu right?" I didn't answer him. "I take that as a yes" The man said as he once again chuckled. Right! I can't sit here! I have to at least try to run away from this place. I'm about to stand up when the man stop me.

"I shouldn't do that if I were you" He said. I hem and swallow loudly.

"And why not?" I asked with the little courage I had.

"You see, little lady. I've placed people all around this place. You won't get anywhere" The man said with a smirk. I sighed heavily. It's hopeless. I know I'm a chicken. If I were someone else I would probably try to run away again, but that's not the case. I'm just me. Scared, little Lucy.

"How long is it left?" I asked. The man looked at his watch.

"3 minutes" He answered me with a sigh. "It doesn't look like he will show up"

Of course he won't come. What guy would run after a girl that just leaved him at the dance floor after he kissed her? I wonder what's happening at the dance. Natsu is probably dancing with Lissanna. I like Lissanna. I hope those two will be happy together...

"Who are you? You are not supposed to be here!" I heard a stranger say. It's probably one of those who are supposed to watch over this place and watch that I don't run away.

"Shut up! I do what the hell I want to!" This voice is familiar. Almost too familiar. I start to cry once again. The man in front of me chuckles. It sounds pretty evil to me. Through my tear filled eyes I see this fellow. He looks almost the same as when I left him. His costume was just a bit more dirty and he seemed pretty exhausted. Had he run here?

He noticed me and for some seconds our eyes meet each others. His onyx eyes seems to sparkle. He hit the fellow in front of him and walk towards me and the man.

"I was just wondering where you might be" The man said.

"Well, I'm right here" The familiar person said. "And now, you're going down!"

**xxx**

_Great! I get to describe the fight! Thank you, Luce! But I start from where I left.._

**Natsu**

**xxx**

I didn't know what I was supposed say so I stood there with my mouth open. I probably looked pretty stupid. I blinked a several times.

"Can you-? Can you repeat that?" I said. I had to be sure that Levy really said what I thought she said. Levy nodded.

"I said, that I think something happened happened to Lu-chan" Levy said. I didn't waste anymore time so I just ran away from this place to search for Lucy

**xxx**

First I ran to our houses but I didn't see her there. I ran to her favorite store but I didn't see her there either. I sighed as I tried to think of any possible places she could be. My brain was empty from ideas. The only I could think of was Luce. Her blonde hair, her beautiful brown eyes, her soft lips... I could continue forever. I looked around and found something different. A bit away some few people stood. It looked like they guarded something. I wrinkled my forehead and went closer.

And there I saw it. It was just short glance but I'm sure it was her. I walked with steps towards the so called guards.

"Hi" I said when I tried to walk by one of the guards. The guard stopped me.

"Who are you? You're not supposed to be here!" The guard said. Quickly I look past the guard to see that I really did see Luce. I spotted her. A familiar man stood beside her as she sat at park bench. It was something familiar with the man... Wait, isn't it? Yes it is. It's the man that tried to take Luce away like 3 months ago.

"Shut up! I do what the hell I want I to!" I said to the man in front of me as I focused my eyes. She saw me and our eyes met. She started to cry as I gave the man in front of me a strong punch in his stomach so he fell back. With this new courage I walked towards Lucy and the weird man. The man chuckled as I was close to them.

"I was just wondering were you might be" He said.

"Well, I'm right here" I answered him. "And now, you're going down!" The man laughed.

"This time it won't be that easy for you to bring me down" The man said. I wrinkled my forehead.

"And why not?" I said as placed myself between him and Luce.

"I've become stronger since we met last time" He said. I snorted.

"I will show you" The man mumbled as he tried to hit me in the face but I defended me.

"Wow" I said with played pain.

"You're not thinking that we should move? You don't want me to hit the lady, right?" The man. I turned my back against the man to see what Luce thought.

"Natsu, look out!" She said. She seemed scared.

"Hm?" I said as I turned around och the exact time to get a kick from the man in my stomach. It made me land on Luce but I quickly moved away. Okay, he had become stronger. That actually hurt.

"I see you later" I whispered in Luce ear. "We need to talk" Lucy nodded as I stood up to face the man in front of me.

**xxx**

We walked a bit away from Luce and that made me feel more comfortable with this. I won't risk to hit Luce now.

"Okay, let's get this over with" The man mumbled as he stroked a hit towards my face. I douched it and the man hit the air.

"Not bad, How about this one" The man said as he stroked a kick towards my knees. I jumped over the kick. Right after that kick he stroked a kick with his other leg and I wasn't fast enough to jump over it so I fell forward. The man laughed.

"You fall just by a little kick?" The man said as he chuckled. I stood up again and glared at the man. I stroked a hit towards the mans face but he moved away. He was fast. I tried again, and again, and again. No one of my punches hit the man but some of his hit me. I've already got some scratches and bruises from his hits. He hit me again and this time he gave me a pretty bad scratch on my upper left arm. It bleeded a lot.

"Why won't you just admit it?" The man said as he walked in a cirkle around me. "You are losing"

"I'm not losing" I protested but even I could hear and see the lie in that sentence. The man laughed once more.

"You're not? Look at you! And look at me! Who seems most hurt?" The man said. He got a point. I hadn't hit him more than 3 or 4 times and he had hit me a lots of more. But I still won't admit that I lost.

"Natsu" I heard Luces familiar voice. "Don't lose!" Only her voice gave me more courage. I had to win! For Lucys sake! I stroked another hit towards the man – the stomach to be exactly – and I hit him. The man backed a few steps in surprise. I couldn't help to grin when I stroke a few more hits towards him and everyone of them hit him. At last I grabbed his shirt and dragged him towards me.

"You won't never ever disturb us again!" I said as I gave the man a glare that could kill. The man swallowed loudly as he nodded.

"Good" I said as I stroke a final hit in his face. The man fainted and fell back.

"Who's lost now?" I said as I walked away from the man. I got to Luce and I grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's go!" I said with a grin. Lucy sniffled and replied my grin with one of her smiles.

"Yeah ***sob* **let's go" She said as she stood up and the two of us walked away from this place.

**Xxx**

_This is the last part. And when I say last part I mean **LAST **part. I haven't come up with a good name to it, maybe you could. But this has been fun, hasn't it? Well, let's continue now:_

_**Lucy**_

**xxx**

We walked in silence towards the school. None of us seem to know what to say. We held hands and it seemed like either one of us had no intetion of letting the other one go. I was the first one to break the silence,

"Why did you save me?" I said. I said it with a very low voice but he heard me. Natsu stopped and looked at me.

"You didn't want to be saved?" He asked me. He seemed confused about my question.

"Yes, I wanted to be saved but WHY did you save me?" I started. "I left you on the dance floor after you had.." I stopped the sentence. But Natsu already knew what I was supposed to say.

"After I had kissed you? Yes, you did" He said.

"So why did you run after me?" I asked. Natsu sighed and turned towards me.

"Let's pretend that you are me. You just kissed the girl you liked and she ran away. You wonder what you did wrong. Some idiot comes and ask you what happened and you make the bad mistake to tell him. Almost right after you told that idiot the girl that ran away's best friend comes to you and say that something had happened to the first girl. What would you do?" Natsu ends. Right! I talked to Levy at the phone

"Wait, you like me?" I asked – blushing. Natsu also starts to blush when he realize he actually confessed to me with that explanition.

"Yes" He mumble as he kicked a little stone on the mark. I couldn't help but smile. Natsu saw my smile and he grinned at me too.

"Yo-you like me too?" He asked me. He blushed and stutter, could I actually make Natsu Dragneel be like this? I giggled.

"I let you solve that mystery by yourself" I said as I grabbed his shirt and dragged him towards me.

"You won't run away, right?" I said to him. He chuckled.

"No, will you?" Natsu replied me.

"We'll see" I answered him and for the second time this evening we kissed each other.

**xxx**

_I won't write a my version of that but I kind of came up with a name. How about 'the happy ending'?_

**_Natsu_**

**xxx**

**THE END**

**xxx**

**Our story is now officially over. I hope you liked reading all of Natsus and Lucys letters to each other. I really enjoyed writing them myself :)**

**Once again I would like to thank those of you out there who has reviewed and supported me in my writing. I really love U guys :D**

**The next story I will update is Fairy Girl Melody and after that the first chapter of my new NaLu story What could go wrong? Will come up, but you will have to wait some time for that...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See ya soon again – I hope!**


End file.
